Les aventures de notre Protagoniste
by Hazaazel
Summary: Protag se dirigea vers le Troisième Gymnase avec une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge. Se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kuroo et Tsukishima plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il se dit que vraiment, il n'aurait jamais dû dire qu'il voulait se joindre à leur  séance d'entraînement  privée. (Petit OS écrit sur le protagoniste du jeu 3DS Hq!, /!\ léger threesome)


Bonjour ! J'ai l'immense fierté de vous présenter mon premier lemon en français, si on peut appeler ça du lemon (ou du français /pan/).

"Protag" est le protagoniste sans nom du jeu 3DS HQ, qui va sortir en France un jour si nos prières sont exaucées. L'idée de l'OS vient d'une page de dialogue, disponible en anglais sur le site translations. organiah, point org avec /hqctm-tsukishima-shinraido-100/ après, allez lire ça, on dirait un otome game, c'est super drôle. Je dédie donc cette... chose à AsterRealm et Noyume, en espérant qu'elles le lisent parce que personne d'autre ne le fera ^^ (mais allez voir ce qu'elles écrivent, c'est beaucoup mieux que ce truc).

Je le répète une dernière fois pour ceux du fond : ceci est un lemon, M/M/M, donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Protag se dirigea vers le Troisième Gymnase avec une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge. Se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kuroo et Tsukishima plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il se dit que vraiment, il n'aurait jamais dû dire qu'il voulait se joindre à leur « séance d'entraînement » privée.

Mais… la curiosité est un vilain défaut, et les phrases suggestives de Kuroo l'avaient attisée. Tsukishima était venu demander des conseils sur le blocage, et pour les lui faire payer, Kuroo lui imposait une séance d'entraînement ? Cela ressemblait à un code, car de l'entraînement supplémentaire était exactement ce que Tsukishima semblait chercher. Et, l'esprit tournant à mille à l'heure, Protag se répéta qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que toutes les implications suggestives du dialogue puissent être réelles et non le fruit de son imagination débordante.

Il faut dire que Tsukishima Kei était vraiment beau, avec sa silhouette élancée, son visage impassible, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés... et Kuroo n'était pas si mal, quand on s'attardait pour le regarder, la face cachée de la Lune, sombre et au sourire de travers. Oui, ils feraient un très beau couple, et Protag n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser, en entendant Kuroo dire que son entraînement ne serait pas gratuit, aux longues jambes de Tsukishima étalées sur le sol, entrouvertes pour que Kuroo puisse s'y glisser.

Protag avait été très surpris que Kuroo accepte sa demande de regarder leur séance, et encore plus quand il l'avait incité à y participer. Quelle folie, comme s'ils allaient le laisser les observer ou même les joindre pendant qu'ils… s'embrassaient, et plus si affinités. Beaucoup plus, si l'imagination de Protag était en charge. Il dut se retenir de créer dans son esprit les gémissements satisfaits de Tsukishima alors qu'il atteignit le gymnase en enleva ses chaussures pour mettre ses baskets.

N'osant pas entrer, Protag resta sur le pas de la porte fermée à écouter les sons qui lui parvenaient de l'intérieur. Il n'était pas en retard, et n'entendait pas le bruit caractéristique d'une balle frappant le sol, mais en se concentrant bien, il réussit à distinguer un léger, très léger… gémissement.

Oh. Son imagination n'était pas si folle que ça, après tout, s'il interprétait correctement ce qu'il entendait. Un nouveau gémissement, plus aigu, comme si Tsukishima ne pouvait pas se retenir – et c'était définitivement la voix de Tsukishima, plus tendue que d'habitude, comme s'il était dans une position délicate et compromettante.

N'importe qui pourrait ouvrir la porte de ce gymnase, pensa Protag, et les découvrir là en train de… qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? Une voix plus mielleuse lui suggéra qu'entrer résoudrait tous ses problèmes de compréhension, mais il se sentait trop gêné pour les interrompre.

— Hn, plus fort, reprit Tsukishima.

Protag dût s'asseoir, les genoux flageolants, des images défilant à toute allure derrière ses yeux clos. Tsukishima, allongé sur le sol, de la sueur dégoulinant le long de sa mâchoire bien dessinée, ses jambes si blanches relevées de part et d'autre du corps bronzé de Kuroo, pendant que celui-ci, d'un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, le faisait trembler de plaisir à chaque pénétration. Tsukishima, genoux et coudes au sol, pendant que Kuroo laissait glisser ses longs doigts le long de son dos avant de doucement entrer en lui pour lui arracher un gémissement plus aigu que les précédents. Tsukishima, toujours, les jambes écartées, une fois encore, Kuroo parsemant des baisers incroyablement langoureux sur ses cuisses, caressant les muscles fermes de Tsukishima du bout de sa langue et remontant vers son entrejambe.

Protag décida de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que c'était surtout Tsukishima qu'il imaginait ainsi et que le visage de Kuroo se mettait de plus en plus à ressembler au sien, et se concentra pour entendre de nouveaux sons, de nouvelles indications sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas inquiet de se faire surprendre, tout le monde étant rentré dans les dortoirs pour s'amuser un peu avant d'aller dormir, mais il était quand même reconnaissant à l'obscurité de dissimuler ses joues écarlates.

— Oh, oui, comme ça, cria soudain une voix plus grave – celle de Kuroo.

Peut-être que Protag avait tout faux. Peut-être que c'était Tsukishima, le corps luisant presque à la lueur des néons du gymnase, qui dominait de toute sa hauteur la peau dorée de Kuroo, ses lunettes menaçant de glisser de son nez, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un sourire triomphant. Ou même, Tsukishima, à genoux, sa bouche entourant délicatement le membre de Kuroo. Peu importe la position, Protag serait plus qu'heureux de voir Tsukishima en action.

« Oui, tu pourrais même te joindre à nous au lieu de simplement regarder ! » répéta la voix de Kuroo dans son esprit. Remplacer non pas le visage de Kuroo dans les quelques fantasmes qu'il s'était autorisé, mais Kuroo lui-même, et être ainsi au centre de l'attention de Tsukishima, pouvoir réellement participer à ces scènes séduisantes qu'avaient produites son imagination…

Ce serait possible, se dit Protag, s'il se décidait à entrer.

— Encore une fois ? demanda Tsukishima, la voix toujours aussi tendue.

— Pourquoi pas ? répondit Kuroo de façon amusée.

Son imagination prit le relais et lui fit miroiter de nouvelles images débordantes de luxure. Cette fois, il pourrait être avec eux, tenant Tsukishima dans ses bras et regardant la tête de Kuroo remonter et descendre lentement le long de son membre, lui murmurant à quel point il avait eu envie de ce moment. Ou bien c'est lui qui pourrait prendre Tsukishima dans sa bouche, et savoir que c'était grâce à lui qu'il gémissait de plaisir.

Cependant, Protag n'avait jamais été avec deux partenaires, ou même un seul, et les aspects logistiques de la chose se mirent bien vite en travers de ses fantasmes, qui s'arrêtèrent net. Les joues plus rouges que jamais et une sensation plutôt agréable dans son short de volley-ball, Protag ouvrit la porte du gymnase, se demandant sur laquelle des visions qu'il avait eues il allait tomber.

Il fut immédiatement submergé par une vague de honte et de gêne en voyant Tsukishima et Kuroo innocemment assis sur le sol, les jambes jointes dans une figure d'étirement à deux.

— Protag ! T'en as mis, du temps, le héla Kuroo. Tu as l'air d'avoir couru pour venir ici, tu es essoufflé, tout va bien ?

Tsukishima le regarda froidement, avant de se tourner vers Protag pour écouter sa réponse. Avoir les yeux dorés fixés sur lui amena une autre image salace dans l'esprit de Protag – les mêmes yeux, en dessous de lui, mi-clos sous l'effet du plaisir, Tsukishima vibrant au rythme de son va-et-vient – et il ne put regarder Tsukishima en face.

— Euh, je, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'entraîner avec vous, désolé. Mer – merci de me l'avoir proposé, et pardon pour le dérangement !

Les joues brûlantes, mais cette fois de honte, Protag courut maladroitement se réfugier dans les toilettes, ne pouvant retourner aux dortoirs dans cet état d'agitation sans éveiller les soupçons.

Et puis, tant qu'il était là, seul avec du papier toilette à disposition… pourquoi ne pas fantasmer un peu plus ?

* * *

Kei regarda Protag partir avec un soupir, avant de se tourner vers Kuroo.

— C'est bon, on peut commencer, maintenant ?

— Oh la la, impatient ? répond celui-ci avec un sourire en coin.

— Tch. J'ai cru qu'il ne se déciderait jamais à entrer et qu'on allait devoir s'étirer toute la nuit.

Kuroo rit de cette mauvaise blague, et Kei sourit imperceptiblement. C'est vrai que Protag les avait surpris en demandant à regarder leur séance d'entraînement, malgré les phrases très suggestives de Kuroo qui auraient dû le faire fuir. Et cet idiot de troisième année avait décidé de lui jouer un tour digne d'un gosse de cinq ans en faisant de cet innocent exercice d'étirement une débauche de gémissements ridicules. Kei ne faisait jamais ce genre de bruits là, voyons.

— N'empêche, il a dû apprécier la vue, si j'ai bien deviné.

Selon Kuroo, Protag aurait un faible pour lui, mais – ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. Impossible, songea Kei, Protag n'était pas du s à style amoureux d'une grande perche amère comme lui. Mais il est vrai que les jambes de Kei, pile face à la porte, étaient grandes ouvertes pour que ses pieds se collent à ceux de Kuroo.

— Mais bref, on s'en fiche. Tu es tout à moi maintenant ! On en était où ? demanda Kuroo, toujours avec ce sourire idiot.

— Tu m'embrassais sauvagement contre un mur du gymnase parce que tu avais oublié que Protag devait venir, répliqua Kei avec une fausse lassitude.

— Remettons ça sur le tapis, alors ! Ça te dit de m'embrasser, pour une fois ?

— J'embrasse mieux que toi de toute façon.

Oui, avec ou sans Protag pour les espionner, Kei était plutôt friand de ces entraînements particuliers.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cet OS, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
